


Don't Go . . .

by bakasoul221



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, D.O - Fandom, EXO, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Kyungsoo - Fandom, Park Chanyeol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasoul221/pseuds/bakasoul221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol e Kyungsoo frequentano la stessa scuola, dopo 4 anni di felicità Chanyeol dovrà decidere cosa fare della sua vita, ma nel scegliere il proprio futuro non vuole limitare le scelte di Kyungsoo, il quale ha un talento innato per il pianoforte. Decide così di lasciarlo spiccare il volo nel modo più drastico che riuscì ad immaginare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Di solito preferisco le happy ending, ma l'immagine mi ispirava diversamente e così mi son detta perchè non tentare? Eheheh ^-^'  
> Vi consiglio di leggerlo ascoltando Don't Go e Miracles In December versione pianoforte o qualsiasi altra versione strumentale penso che vada bene lo stesso.

**Don't go...**

  


  


“Allora…cosa ne sarà di noi?” chiese abbassando lo sguardo.

  


Silenzio. 

  


“Davvero non vuoi…?”

  


Chanyeol si appoggiò al muro con la testa, guardando in alto, il cielo sereno fuori dalla finestra. 

  


La verità è che…

…non ci aveva pensato.

  


Non aveva mai pensato al futuro. 

  


Al suo futuro. 

Al loro futuro.

  


Fin ora vedeva soltanto Kyungsoo.

E questi quattro anni accademici sono stati gli anni più belli della sua vita. 

Sin da quando Kyungsoo si era trasferito nella sua scuola.

  


Era un tenero cucciolo quando era al primo anno. 

  


Il giorno che Kyungsoo si trasferì era lo stesso in cui Chanyeol era stato richiamato nell’aula professori per una ramanzina, per essersi addormentato durante la lezione.

  


Ai professori scocciava l’idea di mostrargli la scuola, così affidarono il nuovo arrivato a Chanyeol. 

  


All’inizio fu un poco infastidito dall’idea di fare da cicerone, ma quando mostrò al ragazzo l’aula di musica, vide il suo sorriso quando si mise a suonare il pianoforte. 

  


La passione di Kyungsoo per il pianoforte rapì il cuore di Chanyeol. 

Mentre lui suonava, Chanyeol si dimenticò tutto, si dimenticò persino di respirare. 

  


Sembrava quasi che il mondo fosse svanito, esistevano solo loro due e il pianoforte. 

  


Lasciò la sua mentre vorticare rapito dalle note, realizzando in quel preciso istante, che se vi era qualcosa che valeva pena di vivere e proteggere nel mondo...era quel ragazzo, e quel suono divino.

  


Iniziò così la sua cotta per il piccolo angelo. 

  


I suoi occhi lo seguivano dappertutto, gli aveva promesso che non si sarebbero mai separati.

  


_Che promessa infantile, eh?_ Sorrise al pensiero. 

  


Divennero amici. 

  


E poi quando, a fine anno, Kyungsoo confessò maldestramente il suo amore per lui. 

Chanyeol fu il ragazzo più felice della terra.

  


Divennero amanti.

  


Nel suo presente, nel suo futuro vedeva solo e soltanto Kyungsoo.

  


Ma ora…non ne era più certo.

  


Dover scegliere il suo futuro, l’università, lavoro…aveva troppi pensieri nella testa al momento.

  


Più che altro, era confuso. 

  


_O era la paura?_

  


Non lo sapeva esattamente, ma si sentiva soffocare. 

  


Non avrebbe mai voluto che quei giorni felici giungessero a un termine. 

  


Quei giorni in cui bastava un piccolo sorriso di Kyungsoo per fargli battere il cuore a mille. 

  


Tenergli per mano, mentre passeggiavano nei corridoi della scuola, trovare un bigliettino nel suo armadietto, o un semplice messaggio di buon giorno e buona notte sul cellulare.

  


  


  


  


Non era giusto. 

  


Non era giusto nei confronti di Kyungsoo.

  


Non voleva che soffrisse. 

  


Ma non voleva nemmeno lasciarlo da solo. 

  


_Le persone cambiano._ Si ripeté tra se e sé.

  


Voleva che Kyungsoo seguisse il suo cammino.

Non voleva limitarlo e ingabbiare il suo sogno a causa sua. 

  


Aveva un gran talento per la musica.

Era stato selezionato per la borsa di studio all'estero ben due volte, ed entrambe le volte lui aveva declinato l'offerta.

Una cosa del genere non capita spesso, o a tutti.

  


Lui invece, non sapeva cosa voleva fare nella vita.

  


Non era giusto limitare le scelte di Kyungsoo. 

Non a causa sua.

  


  


E così prese una decisione...

...una decisione che lo avrebbe ferito, sia lui sia Kyungsoo. 

  


Ma doveva farlo. 

  


“Davvero non vuoi fare un tentativo? Vuoi davvero che finisca così?”

  


Chanyeol non rispose, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e a sospirare. 

  


La voce di Kyungsoo cominciava ad essere spezzata dai singhiozzi, eppure lui cercava si soffocare il rumore, cercando di sembrare forte. 

  


“Sei un codardo!”

“Smettila Kyungsoo.”

“Lo sei! Davvero! Ti fermi e ti arrendi alla prima difficoltà e molli tutto.”

  


Chanyeol aprì gli occhi. 

  


“Mi dai noia.”

“Cos...?”

“Mi sono stufato, ecco tutto. Smettila di frignare e lasciami in pace, Kyungsoo.”

  


Le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare sulle guance rosse di Kyungsoo.

“Sei crudele!” 

“YAAH!” Chanyeol battè un pugno nella parete accanto facendo sobbalzare Kyungsoo. “Mi stai dando sui nervi, lo sai che non sono un tipo paziente. Vattene se non vuoi essere picchiato!” sbraitò infastidito.

  


Le labbra di Kyungsoo cominciarono a tremare. 

“Cosa ti succede? Non...ti riconosco più.”

  


_Le persone cambiano._

  


“Le persone cambiano Kyungsoo.”

  


_Le persone cambiano, dimenticano e vanno avanti...e così lo farai anche tu, un giorno._

  


“Chanyeol, per favore, io non voglio che finisca così. Ti amo Chanyeol!” pregò.

  


_Lo so, ti amo anche io._

  


Chanyeol si alzò. 

  


“Bene, allora me ne vado io.”

  


_Non farlo, ti prego, non farlo, se mi fermi ora sarà difficile per me lasciarti andare scemo._

  


  


  


Aveva fatto pochi passi quando Kyungsoo lo raggiunse abbracciandolo da dietro, come Chanyeol sapeva che avrebbe fatto.

  


Lo faceva sempre.

Lo fa sempre. 

  


Era una delle cose che piaceva di lui. 

  


“Ti prego. Chanyeol, lo so che non lo pensi davvero quello che stai dicendo.”

  


Chanyeol alzò la testa verso il soffitto.

“Perchè? Perchè? PERCHE'? DEVI FARE COSI'? KYUNGSOO SMETTILA!”

  


Si dimenò per uscire dalla stretta di Kyungsoo, stranamente oggi si stava dimostrando essere più testardo e forte del solito. 

  


“Kyungsoo, lasciami andare!”

“No!” 

“Kyungsoo, sto perdendo la pazienza.”

“Lo so che non lo pensi davvero. Ti prego, parliamone. Ti amo, farò di tutto per te.”

  


  


“Kyungsoo lasciami!”

“No, non voglio!”

  


“KYUNGSOO!” sbraitò usando tutta la forza che aveva per divincolarsi costringendo Kyungsoo ad indietreggiare. 

  


Kyungsoo preso alla sprovvista inciampò su se stesso e cadde all'indietro sbattendo la testa contro l'angolo di un quadro. 

  


Quando Chanyeol si accorse di aver usato troppa forza si girò verso di lui.

  


Lo sguardo negli occhi di Kyungsoo era cambiato, lo guardava terrorizzato. 

  


Una riga di sangue scese dalla sua fronte. 

  


Chanyeol fece un passo verso di lui.

“Kyungsoo scusa io...” allungò una mano verso Kyungsoo chinandosi, ma il ragazzo si ritrasse dalla paura. 

  


Si alzò e scappò via. 

  


  


  


  


  


Chanyeol deglutì.

  


Cadde in ginocchio.

  


_E' finita!_ Si disse piangendo in silenzio. 

  


L'aula di musica non gli era mai sembrato così grande e così vuota. 

  


  


  


Passarono due settimane in cui non vide Kyungsoo. 

Cercò di capitare casualmente davanti alla sua aula, o d' incrociarlo nei corridoi, ma lui cambiava direzione, aveva iniziato ad evitarlo. 

  


Chanyeol sospirò. 

  


_E' meglio così._

  


Eppure faceva male. 

  


Qualche settimana dopo trovò un messaggio di Kyungsoo.

  


_Dobbiamo parlare_ , diceva il messaggio.

  


Chanyeol non si presentò all'appuntamento, pensando che fosse un tentativo disperato di tornare insieme a lui. 

  


Anche Chanyeol cominciò ad evitarlo. 

  


Smise di andare nell'aula di musica per fare pratica, smise di frequentare i luoghi in cui andava anche Kyungsoo e di incrociarlo nei corridoi. 

  


Pochi giorni dopo venne a sapere dalle voci di corridoio che Kyungsoo aveva accettato la borsa di studio, che sarebbe andato a studiare all'estero il prossimo anno.

  


  


_E' meglio così_ , ripeté. 

  


  


Passarono due mesi lenti e quieti. 

L'anno finì, e arrivò il giorno della consegna di diploma. 

  


Chanyeol si era assentato alla cerimonia, si era rifugiato nell'aula di musica. 

Stava mettendo a posto alcuni spartiti che aveva preso in prestito.

  


  


  


Sentì la porta dell'aula aprirsi alle sue spalle. 

  


Non aveva bisogno di girarsi per vedere chi fosse, lo sapeva già. 

  


  


Silenzio.

  


  


“Kyungsoo...” disse irritato “...che cosa vuoi?”

  


“L'anno prossimo studierò all'estero.”

“Lo so!”

“Ahh...già, dimenticavo che le notizie volano in fretta.” disse con un tono di rammarico. “Volevo dirtelo per primo, ma non ti sei presentato all'appuntamento.”

  


  


Chanyeol non rispose. 

  


  


Kyungsoo rimase in silenzio ad osservare le spalle di Chanyeol. 

Quelle stesse spalle che lo aveva protetto e stretto in dolci abbracci ora era diventato freddo. 

  


Abbassò lo sguardo. 

  


“Chanyeol, davvero tu...non provi più nulla per me?”

  


Chanyeol si congelò nell'udire il suo nome. 

  


Da quanto era che non lo vedeva?

Da quanto era che non lo stringeva?

Da quanto era che non baciava quelle morbide dolci labbra?

Da quanto era...era...

  


“Kyungsoo smettila, è finita!” disse sospirando e gettando con rabbia lo spartito che aveva in mano dentro a una scatola. 

  


Kyungsoo si spaventò per il tono duro di Chanyeol.

  


Una volta diceva con un tono dolce e pieno d'affetto il suo nome, ora invece sembrava così distante. 

  


  


“Davvero è stato così facile per te dimenticarmi? Dimenticare tutto? Tu...io...noi?”

  


Chanyeol sbuffò, prese la scatola in mano e s'incamminò verso la porta senza incrociare lo sguardo di Kyungsoo, quando a un tratto il ragazzo lo fermò prendendogli per il braccio. 

  


  


  


“Non andare, non mi lasciare!”

“Mi dispiace!” 

  


  


  


Chanyeol percorse il corridoio con una fitta nel cuore, mentre Kyungsoo rimase nella stanza a piangere in silenzio.

  


  


  


“Ti amo!”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The End

  



End file.
